


something new

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Series: 100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: Dan and Phil's first day with Norman.





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is dedicated to Dani bc she's amazing and I love her so much! this probably isn't the fic she wanted so I'm sorry.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to get a fucking fish.”

Phil giggles under his breath, but they’re sitting pressed up against each other on the couch, so Dan can easily hear him.

“What?” He says incredulously, and Phil can’t help the burst of laughter that comes out of his mouth at the high-pitched tone of Dan’s voice. “You think this is funny, do you?”

Phil buries his giggles into Dan’s shoulder, curling around his boyfriend happily when Dan doesn’t push him off. “It’s a little funny.”

In contrast to his frustrated sigh, Dan wraps an arm around Phil’s shoulder and pulls him closer. “You know, I didn’t even get a thank you for building his tank.” Phil feels Dan shift, and he knows he’s turning to stare at the tank, nervously making sure that the fish is still happily swimming around. 

Lifting his arm, Phil turns Dan’s chin until they’re face to face. Phil tilts his head up, softly pressing his lips onto Dan’s. Dan melts into the touch, opening up his mouth slightly until they slide their tongues together. Phil lets out a small moan, moving closer into his touch, when Dan suddenly moves his mouth away.

“You’re not allowed to trick me into not being annoyed at this,” Dan says breathlessly. Despite his words, he doesn’t stop Phil from pushing him back and climbing onto his lap.

Phil leans forward, slipping his arms around Dan’s neck and smiling when he feels his boyfriend gripping his waist. He moves closer until his lips are just hovering over Dan’s, and he just breathes for a second, almost feeling the way Dan is vibrating out of his skin with the need to pull him closer. “Thank you for helping me build the tank. And thank you for being okay with me getting Norman out of the blue.”

“We are not naming our fish Norman,” Dan mumbles and Phil just laughs again, and he continues laughing as Dan tugs him closer, giggling into the press of Dan’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I'm @canicryyet on twitter :)


End file.
